The Diary of
by Matrix76
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! I did this with a couple of friends from band including my brothers. Some of the stuff never happen! Please Read and Review
1. The Diary of the Durm Major

The Diary of. Disclaimer: This is just a story, I came up w/ these entries are not real just made-up by my brothers, my friends, and me about marching band.  
  
The Diary of the Drum Major:  
  
1st day of school:  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Today was boring! All I wanted to do was sleep during all of these lectures about what we are going to do for the year and their stupid rules. Than one teacher went on about how she hated the Marching Band and of course I just looked at her like will you shut-up! Well, anyway how about I talk about today in band? My brothers, Oliver and Alex are so funny, they put a whoopee cushion, they did that to the band director Mr. Wade and he got ticked off it was kind of funny and everyone in the band started to laugh even Oliver and Alex. Mr. Wade still doesn't know who did he is still trying to figure it out. That was probably the funniest things that happen today.  
  
~Cassie  
  
4th day of school:  
  
Ms. Tyler is one female dog! She got pissed off at me because I was late and I had a note from Mr. Wade saying that I was helping clean up. But than my RSP teacher said that she would take me out of that class and I could T.A for her English class, instead of taking Science because I already took my two years of science, which would be cool, I think. Tonight we have our first rehearsal and the twins are thinking of a prank again hopeful it won't be the whoopee cushion again.  
  
5th day of school:  
  
I got my class changed! Even though I don't have Ms. Tyler today. You see we have block schedule at our school. The twins put silly string in the trumpets and when we were doing the rehearsal the silly string came out of it and went all over the flied and some went on the color guards. Mr. Wade is ticked off and still can't figure out who is doing it. Next Friday we have our first football game and we play my cousins school. Which will be cool, I think.  
  
Monday Step 15, 2003  
  
Ms. Tyler cried as she had to let me go and one kid shot a spit wade at Ms. Tyler as I left, I just smiled and said I would miss her not really as soon as I got outside her classroom I busted up laughing and went to Mrs. White's class with a smirk on my face. Today in Band, Mr. Wade finally found out who was doing the pranks he just let it go because last year the twins did it to him and he didn't care. He is probably one of the coolest teachers that everyone loves. Today I bought him Starbucks along with my friends and the twins.  
  
Thursday Step 18, 2003 Nothing to say today that we need a prank on the Asst. Band Director Ms. Carson she just cracked up. Well, I gotta go take the twins to rehearsal.  
  
Friday Step 19, 2003  
  
We won! The game 35-7! Nothing fun happened today!  
  
Friday Step 26, 2003  
  
Nothing, I just broke my wrist! On Monday, we have no home games until October 17, and 24  
  
Friday Oct 17, 2003  
  
Next week is homecoming and we won tonight the final score was 27-13. I did conduct tonight but I don't get my cast off till the first tournament. I only conducted with one arm while the other drum major conducted.  
  
Wednesday Oct 22nd 2003  
  
Today is my b-day and the band is going to meet me and my family at this pizza place we have our fundraisers at.  
  
Friday Oct. 24th 2003  
  
Nothing much we won! Tomorrow we go to our first tournament and I get my cast off tomorrow  
  
Friday Oct. 25 2003  
  
We placed first in band and 3rd and 2nd in the others. Oh well! Next week we will do better.  
  
Friday Oct 31st 2003  
  
Happy Halloween no band or school today! So I'm going over to Caelin's and we are going to have fun at her house.  
  
Nov. 5th 2003  
  
Nothing to say but I'm so frigging tired I'm still eating candy from Halloween!  
  
((A/n: Next will be Oliver's diary!!)) 


	2. The Diary of a Sax Player

((A/n: This is what my brother gave to me to type! I'm giving credit to my friends and my brothers for helping me with this. Please Read and Review!))  
  
The Diary of a Sax player  
  
1st day of school  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Today was the first day of school and of course the beginning of school, I was in the band room catching up on what they did for their rest of summer vacation besides spending time at band camp. Besides that I sat in 3 classes listening to lectures and school rules. In band we didn't have to hear that, all we did was talk and talk. But, Alex and I did a prank on the band director Mr. Wade it was funny! He is ticked off and can't find out who did it. We did a, whoopee cushion, we placed it in his chair when he was outside of the office. We are thinking of something else for the first rehearsal.  
  
4th day of school  
  
Nothing much, we are figuring out what to do tonight for rehearsal and next Friday is the 1st home game of the season and we get to perform.  
  
5th day of school  
  
Nothing to see about my regular classes but in band last night we put silly string in the trumpets and when they blow the silly string came out. Oh well, Mr. Wade is ticked off and is probably wandering who is doing this to the band.  
  
9/15/03  
  
Sadly, Mr. Wade found out who did it the pranks. Alex and me didn't get in trouble. He called us the Weasley twins of the Band, and just walked away, than after school Cassie my sister also the drum major, bought me Starbucks along with Alex, her friends, and Mr. Wade.  
  
9/18/03  
  
Did a prank on the Asst. Band Director Ms. Carson, she just cracked up and we bought her Starbucks. Well, have to go to rehearsal.  
  
9/19/03  
  
Didn't do any pranks. My English teacher gave me homework over the weekend so I did it while I was in the band room just write a short story easy! We won the game 35-7!  
  
9/26/03  
  
Don't have any games until October and thinking of more pranks as I write!  
  
10/17/03 Next week is homecoming! We play my cousins school, we won again tonight I forgot the score oh well. We deiced not to do any pranks until homecoming we are going to do the pranks on the band next week.  
  
10/22/03  
  
Today is Cassie's b-day and we get to have a party with the other members of the band.  
  
10/24/03  
  
We won tonight! We have our first tournament tomorrow and we better win in band or I will throw my sax off the stands.  
  
10/25/03  
  
We placed first in band and I don't have to throw my sax off the stands. This one girl got ticked off because color guard didn't place 2nd or 1st so she uh ripped the flag off I guess.  
  
10/31/03  
  
No school! All they way!!!! I'm going to Starbucks and than I'm going to hang out at my friends place.  
  
11/5/03  
  
Still eating candy from Halloween. Couldn't play my sax today because I ate too much candy this morning and I have one upset stomach. Owe! Oh well, I got to seat out class today and I went home after that, as I looked greened it wasn't a pretty site but I'm fine now!  
  
((A/n: The 11/5/03 entry is true! Next diary entry will be Alex!)) 


End file.
